dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dance Central Moves
Here is a list of all of the moves in the game Dance Central. Moves Here are all of them in ABC order. !,@,#,$,%,^,&,*,(,) & Feelabout # 4 Corner Count 4 Corners A ABC Back ABC Front About Face Action Air Pop All Y'all Amazon Amped Anxious Architect Arm Circle & Pump Arm Rise Arm Twist Around The World B B Boy Down Bachelor Back Back Broke Back Scrub Back Scrub Down Back Scrub Up Backward Falcon Ball Change Back Bang It Banjo Bank Bankhead Bounce Barbell Barreto Beach Party Beast Beckon Bendy Big Boss Birdie Blazer Blazer Step Blocker Bloom Boardbreaker Body Iso Body Rockin Body Roll & Bang Boggy Down Boogaloo Boogie Down Boogie Up Bookie Boop-Boop Boost Booty Bank Booty Bump Booty Down Bouch Bounce & Hang Bounce Step Bow Bounce Boxer Boy Band Brain Floss Brain Freeze Brain Surgery Brat Breakdown Breakhouse. Shuffle Breathe Bridge Bring It Bring It On Back Bring It Up Broadway Broken Bounce Brooklyn Brown Sugar Brush Off Brush Tap Bug Juice Bum A Ride Burn The Roof Bust A Move Butt Shake & Smile C Cabbage Patch Calypso Candy Cane Catch His Eye Chainsaw Charge Up Cheer Push Chest Iso Chest Pop Chest Pump Chest Pump/What Chest Tap Chestplate Chicken Chicken Wing Chill Chin Ride Pop Chop It Up Chug Chugga Chugga Clap Clap Clap, Cross, Turn Clap It Out Clapaway Clean Dip 'n' Kicks Clean House Clean 'n' Scuff Clear Away Club Monster Cocky Come Get It Come Ovah Cómo Cook Up Cool Kid Count In Cow Girl Cow Girl Out Crabwalk Cradle Crank Dat Crank Dat Still Craps Crazy Crazy Legs Crook Crooker Cross Drop Cross Front Cross Step Front Cross Swing Crossing Guard Crunch Cut It Out Cut Snap D Da Push Dawn DBL Nudgie Dean Lean Defense Dice Dig Em Dip It Dip It & Stop Disco Ditz DJ RNDM Dodger Don't Hate Don't Judge Me Doo Bop Bend Dope Double Dig Em Double Rainbow Double Step Tap Double Tap Down Down Down Under Down Under Arms Dracula Drag In Drake Drop It Drum Line Dusk Dust Off E Earache Earthquake East West Ego Elbow Throw Elbows Up Electric Elephant Engine Engine Eyes On The Prize F Fadeout Fallin Fatt Boi Feel-About Feel Good Fever Fill Up The Cup Finishing Move Fist Pump Flex Flick Flick Flick Raise Flip Step Flipper Flury Fly Away Fly / Hip Drop Fools Beware Foot Grab Freak Out FREESTYLE! Freeze Frenchy Fresh Kicks Fresnos Full Tilt Funk Pop Funky Charleston Funky Roll G Galang Gangsta Gank Gear Change Gearup Genie Get Back Get Gone Get It Get It In Get Jealous Giggity Gimme More Give It Give Me A Run Glide Crack Glitch Glory & Lean Go Get It Goal Goal Spin Gold Coast Gone By Got Soul Gotta Go Grab In Grab 'N Go Greedy Grimm Groove Snap Guitar H Half Star Hammer Hand Off Handle Bar Hands In The Air Hangman Happy Clap Head & Hip Iso Head Bop Head Bop & End Head Flipper Head Way Headache Headwrush Headwrush Slow Heavy Bounce Heel Flick Heel Step Heely Helicopter Hey Hey Girl Hey Hip Check Hip Drop Hip Swing Hip Swing & Grab Hip Wind His And Hers Hit It Hit Me Hitch Hike Homeboy Hood Hoodie Hook It Hook Up Hop Hit Hop Hit Down Hop Hop Break Hop Hop Slam Hopping Cough Hoppy Horse Horse Kick Hot Foot Hotwire Hourglass House Hugabout Huh Hula Hyperspace I I Gotchu Insane In-Skate Infection J Jam Jazz Square Jazz Square & 1 Jazz Square Slow Jerk 'n' Pull Jersey Jock Juliet Jump Around Jump Clap Jump Off Jump Wit It Jumpy K Keep Dippin Keyboard Cat Kick It Kick Step Side Kick Turn In Kick Turnout Kicker Kicks Knee Down Down Knee Push Kneeslapper Knockout L Latina Latino Lay It Out Lean & Rock Lean Left Crank Lean Pop Leave Me Alone Leg Float Leg Lift Lightbulb Lion Heart Lock Hop Lonely Look 4 U Look Out Loom Lose Control Love Trooper Love Warrior Low Jerk Luau Lunge Luster M Make Way Mama Man Swagg Maneater March & Wipe Melt Mental Floss Merengue Merge Back Migraine Military Mista Mista DJ Model Walk Mommy Point Moonrise Moonshine Move Trick Move Ya Body Muscle Man My Only N Narcissist Nephew Nerd It Out No Romance No Romance 4 Me No Worries Nudgie O Oh My Goodness Oohh Open & Close Open Hip Wind Overload P Pace-in-Place Palpitation Park It Patty Cake Pause Step Reject P.D.G.S. Peaches Peek-A-Boo Perly Phantom Bounce Phantom Wave Pharaoh Piano Plant 'n' Rock Plead Pocket Change Pocket Pound Point It Out Point 'n' Sit Point Sit Poison Poisonous Pon De River Pony Pop Down Pop It Pop That Thing Pop The Technique Poppin Pose Pose Swing Pound Fold Pound Roll Down Pound Walk Pound Walk Side Pound Whoosh Pounder Pour Pow Predator Prep & Spin Press N Walk Press Push Prey Propeller Propeller Point Pull It Pump Pump Pump The Roof Pump Up Punch And Pass Punch Out Puppet Drop Push Back Push It Good Push Me Push Pop Push Up Q Quarterback Quick Shuffle Quick Step Quick Taffy Quit It March R Radar Ragga Chest Rail Raise The Roof Raise Up Reach & Slam Reach Down Reach Down Arms Reach Lunge Ready OK Ready, Set, Go Reboot Reggae Swagg Reject Reject Pop Rejectin Replay Rewind Ride Ride It Back Ride It Forward RiseOn & Set Robo Bounce Robo Lock Robo Locking Robocop Robot Pivot Robotic Roc Rock It Back Rock 'n' Sweat Rockout Rodeo Roger Rabbit Roll It Roll It Back Roll It Forward Rollabout Rollin' Rolling Thunder Round Hit It Roundabout Rump Roast Run Run Step Side RunAround Running Jack S Salsa Salsa Turn Sashay Say What Say What Arms Scarecrow Scoop Hop Scratch & Spin Screamer Screw Loose Scuff Scuff & Shuffle Scuff & Stomp Seduce Select Service Sexy Jerk Shallow Shante Shift Shoo Shoulder Pads Shoulder Pep Shoulder Point Shoulder Pop Shoulder Roll Shoulder Sway Shoulderpede Show 'em Up Show Off Shrug Shuffle Shush Siddown Side Jerk Side Reject Side Snatch Sidekicks Sing It Sing Out Sit It Skateboard Skeleton Sky Taffy Slam Slam Out Slow Hit Slow Mo Jerk Slow Run Smooth Smooth Out Smush Snake Snap Snap Groove Snap It In Snap Step Touch Snap Walk Snappin' Snare So Sexy Soul Slide Spare Spin Record Spin / The Technique Spirit Squish Staccato Step & Hit Step Center Step Center & Clap Step Cross Back Step Cross Front Step Side Step Side & Clap Step Tap Step Touch Stir Around Stir It Stompy Dog Stop Sexy Stretch Ride Stunner Stutter Stylin' Sun Ray Sunrise Sunshine Supah Man Supreme Survivor Swag Drop Swag Sumo Swagga Sway Sway Roll Sweat It Out Sweep Sweep Pass Swift Swing Swing Step Swing Step Out Swing Walk Swoop Swoop & Wind T Taboo Take It Away Talk To The Hand Talk 2 Much Tantrum Tap Cross Front Tap Front Tap Off Tap Roll Tattle Teacup Teapot Tell Em Tell Em Arm The Bird The Carter The Fish The French Kiss The King The Power The Robot The Stranger The Technique Thinking Man Thread It Throw Bows Throw Em Up Throw It Out Thumbs Up Thunderbolt Tick Tick Step Tick Tock Ticker Tiger Palm Time Out Tin Man Tiny Pop To The Disco Toe Snap Toe Strings Topple Torch Toss Hit Toss Wipe Tough Guy Triple Pump Tug Of War Turn & Breathe Turn It On Turn It Up Tush Push Tut Twist-o-Flex U UFO UFO Back UFO Front V W Waita Mist Walk It Out Walk 'n' Pause Wall Push Want'cha Watch Out Waterfall Watts Wave In The Air Way Up Welcome West Hop West March Whack 'em All Whack Rap What? What, Point Whisper Who G Dam Whoa Willy Bounce Willy Bounce Low Wind It Up Windbreaker Wipe & Rise Wipe Away Wipe It Atcha Wipe 'n' Dip Wipe Off Woo Woo Word Up World Worry Wrap Up Wrist Twist X Y Z Zip Brain Surgery